Umigakure no Sato
|image= Village Hidden in the Sea.jpeg |kanji= 海隠れの里 |romaji= Umigakure no Sato |literal english= Village Hidden in the Sea |country= |leader= Poseidon Watatsumi |symbol= |population= 2 (Pre-massacre) |military= 3 |economy= 4 }} Umigakure is a village located in the deepest part of the ocean where no normal human could ever survive because of the pressure and temperature. Before the massacre, this village was famous for having some of the best Water Release user's and its preference of peace and not interacting with those on the surface. History Decades before the First Shinobi World War there was a group of nomads who were tired of the constant bloodshed around them. To escape, the nomads allied themselves with two dozen clan's who felt the same before researching into a way of separating themselves from the rest of the world. Soon their research caused them to create a Juinjutsu that would allow them to live deep in the sea. Events Landmarks Clans Watatsumi Clan Hozuki Clan Senju Clan Other Clans Other Info Mark of the Sea When the village was founded, the Mark of the Sea was a Juinjutsu that was created by the founders. However, through the generations, the kage's of each generation learned that the Juinjutsu was being passed down from parent to child. Eventually, the Mark of the Sea stopped being a Juinjutsu and turned into a natural ability that everyone in the village has. It's easy to identity those marked with this ability as their skin is covered with a nearly transparent film-like substance. This substance reacts to light in a peculiar way as the light causes the individuals skin to look like the scales of a fish if it is looked at closely. This substance has only one purpose: to give the user the ability to live thousands of leagues under the sea just as naturally as they would live on land by giving them a unique form of immunity to any kind of water. Among many other things this immunity allows them to easily breathe under water, be immune to all effects of water pressure, immunity to temperatures, enhance the user's swimming ability greatly, see in the dark, be empowered while in the water, the ability to drink any kind of water they want without any ill effects, etc. When individuals with this ability emerge from the water, the film-like substance immediately absorbs all the excess water to empower itself. This protects the user against any ill effects that would befall after emerging from the sea upon living in the water for most of their lives. The substance also helps the body keep in moisture when the person is on land. It is so effective that not even Scorch Release can evaporate or effect the water that is inside the body. This may be contributed to the user's immunity to high temperatures, which is needed for living deep in the sea. This trait hides a dark secret about this ability, a secret that only the members of the Watasumi Clan, Hozuki Clan, and the current kage know of due to their sensitivity to water. Each of these parties are sworn to secrecy by the previous kage just as they were before them. While nothing can cause the water in the substance and the individual's body to disappear, even the most severe of temperatures, water still seems to disappear after awhile when the person has had no contact with seawater. For those in the Hozuki and Watasumi Clan this phenomena usually doesn't happen until a month of no contact with normal seawater while it takes only a week for this phenomena to happen for other individuals. When the water starts to disappear the individual will feel out of breath, in pain, and very weak. If the individual doesn't come into contact with normal seawater in a day, then they will die and experience tremendous pain as they do so. The only evidence that this phenomenon is occurring is how the individual's skin will look like it is breaking apart. In other words, this substance forces any civilian to stay in the sea. Most people who leave the village for good will die because most of them do not know about the secret. This along with the fact that the closest shore is a two week walk away from the nearest village explains why the village had very few anbu among their ranks. The only way to prevent this from happening is to splash normal seawater on one's body periodically so the film-like substance will always have enough water. Trivia *This village was heavily inspired by the people and sea village in the anime: Nagi no Asukara. Category:Locations